Two projects are proposed: one to evaluate the extent to which the traditional procedures of the verbal learning laboratory experiment interfere with S's preferred mnemonic processing and one to study learning of real academic material in the school situation. Both studies will be done with college students and, if time permits, with Jr. High School students as well. The basic design for the first project compares learning for free recall of a 30 word list presented in 3 study-test cycles under the unconstrained conditions employed in previous work with learning under successive presentation (one word at a time for 2 (3) seconds each) or simultaneous presentation (entire list present for 3 (4 1/2) minutes). Three list arrangements will be used in each condition 8alphabetic, random fixed, variable random). Total study time constitutes the third independent variable. Recall will be tested after each study trial, after a 15 minute delay, and after a one month delay. In the second project students in PI's course will be required to keep a study diary throughout the course of the semester. Students in the laboratory portion of the course will attempt to "diagnose" and "treat" the study procedures of their fellow students. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Neimark, E.D. The natural history of spontaneous mnemonic activities under conditions of minimal experimental constraint. In A. Pick (Ed.) Minnesota Symposia, Vol. 10, Minneapolis, Minn. U. of Minn. Press, 1976, 84-118.